


Called Away

by helsinkibaby



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Community: comment_fic, F/M, Fluff, Het, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-22
Updated: 2017-04-22
Packaged: 2018-10-22 18:17:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10702461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/helsinkibaby/pseuds/helsinkibaby
Summary: Joe is called away from a night of babysitting.





	Called Away

**Author's Note:**

> Theme : nuance  
> Prompt :   
> The Flash, Caitlin Snow/Joe West, The silence lets him know everything he needs to know.
> 
> http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/810400.html?thread=103173792#t103173792

Considering he was called out of the house when he should have been not only off duty but off the call list, Joe doesn't think that getting home at just past eleven at night is a bad thing. He'd expected it to be far later. Still, he's careful when he slides his key into the front door, even more careful when he pushes it open and steps inside. He pauses just inside the threshold, cocks his head and listens carefully until the silence tells him everything that he needs to know. 

He slides his coat from his shoulders, hangs it up on the coat rack and steps into the living room, a smile coming to his lips as he sees Caitlin lying on the couch, eyes closed, her breathing deep and even. She's partly covered by the throw from the back of the couch and she doesn't stir as he comes to stand beside her. He says her name quietly, hoping that his voice will break into her dreams and when he sees her nose twitch, hears her take a deep breath, he perches on the edge of the couch, rubs a hand along her shoulder. It's the gentlest way he knows to wake her and considering some of the nightmares he knows still plague her, the last thing he wants to do is scare her. 

"It's just me," he says when she opens her eyes, blinking sleepily up at him. Only for a minute though, and then she's smiling up at him, that smile that she reserves for him and him alone. 

"What time is it?" she asks, making like she's going to sit up before giving it up as a bad job, closing her eyes and taking another deep breath instead. 

"Little after eleven," he tells her and her brows rise in obvious surprise. "We finished up earlier than I thought." He twists his head around, glancing towards the stairs. "How were they?" 

Caitlin chuckles, shakes her head. "Inexhaustible." Which is something that he knows all too well, and is one of the reasons why he'd been loath to leave her alone with the twins. Seventeen months old, they'd just become steady on their feet and were now running rather than walking everywhere; the only saving grace being that, at present, they didn't have their father's super speed. 

Joe sighed. "I'm sorry-" he begins and she frowns as she shakes her head, propping herself up on one elbow. 

"You had to work," she says, scooting a little closer towards him, looping her arms around his neck. "Besides..." A smile comes to her lips that's slightly devilish. "I'm sure we can think of some way that you can make it up to me..."

"Oh, can we now?" Joe lifts an eyebrow as he slides one arm around her waist. "You got something in mind?"

Turns out, she has and she doesn't waste any time in showing him exactly what, leaving Joe to think he really should get called away more often.


End file.
